


The RobBarry/Robidan fic: The BEEquel

by 9Seal_Indeed9 (orphan_account)



Series: Robby Rotten/Eridan Ampora Dare [2]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Homestuck, LazyTown, Shrek (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bulges and Nooks, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Please Kill Me, Rare Pairings, Sequel, Size Difference, Work In Progress, beestiality, we're making a difference here boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: i dont get paid enough for this shit.this sequel was asked for by a rather persistent anon, and i'll be paying myself with cheap candy and a horribly earned 15 minutes of fame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME  
> I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES
> 
> check out my tumblr at http://homestuck-gay.tumblr.com

Robbie Rotten kissed Barry tenderly as they lay tangled in the nest of sheets. Barry buzzed softly, melting Robbie's heart instantly. Barry woke up and looked deeply into Robbie's eyes. "MorNIn sunn2Hne" he cooed, trailing an antenna over the curve of Robbie's bulbous chin. Robbie shivered _orgasmically_. "Good morning, Barry." Robbie said happily as he stood up, still naked from last night's _intense_ fuck session, to go into the kitchen and make food.

He piped the last of the icing onto the cake just as Barry came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of his black and yellow tights and looking absolutely _stunning_. "ca kE?! 4 brekfAst? mmMMMmmm trobbie. u rlly treet a b." Barry screeches, his deep voice displaying his obvious affection. Robbie looked deep into his eyes, and was about to kiss that smirk off his _handsome_ face when the doorbell started to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr http://homestuck-gay.tumblr.com

Robbie answered the door, but no one was there. He looked down and saw a cake on the doorstep. "Ooh! I _love_ cake!" He trilled excitedly, picking up the cake. Barry was in the kitchen eating the cake that Robbie had made earlier that morning. Robbie cut himself a slice of the foreign cake and took a bite. The warm vanilla melted in his mouth and he moaned. Barry smelled bee pheromones that had been placed in the cake and flew over to him, giving him a deep kiss on the mouth.

Robbie kissed back passionately. So passionately, in fact, that it caused Barry to stop breathing. When Robbie had discovered he had killed his lover, he cried in anguish and fell to the floor, overcome with grief. He would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr http://homestuck-gay.tumblr.com   
> I added a commision page if you'de like me to write about something other than this ship, and the commision is actually just convince me or donate to a worthy cause. Money is not required for one of the options.

Barry awoke tied up and naked in a strange place. His bee heart _bee_ t faster as he looked around at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hive decorated much like Eridans, but not quite. This hive had an older, more human feeling to it and he recognized it at once. A shape appeared in the dimly lit space. 

"Hey there, ba _bee_."

"i shOulda know it was U all alog..." Barry scowled, staring at a shape. He could smell the hair grease, practically _taste_ it. 

"Vwell vwell vwell... long time no see. Heard you hooked up vwith my brother's ex. Is that right?" Cronus trailed his finger _lazily_ against Barry's _thorax_. Barry shuddered. "It's troo. wat do U care, crOnut? Trobbie was a gr8 sexer." Cronus pressed his finger into Barry's bee body. Barry _moaned_ in pain. He felt something stir inside him. It wasn't fear... it was pleasure. Cronus could tell he was enjoying this and took another route. 

"Oh barry..." he cooed, his voice sounding desperate. "You should hawve asked me! I'wve alvways lowved ya..." Cronus leaned over Barry's body and ran his tongue over Barry's throbbing honey stirrer. Barry grunted in approval as Cronus began to lick it thoroughly. Cronus licked it from the base to the tip, running his tongue over every inch of the tiny quiver bone.  Barry shuddered and keened, rolling his small hips against Cronus' jaw, held down by the massive tongue. "hh... harder, crOnut..." Barry panted. Cronus grinned. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr http://homestuck-gay.tumblr.com

Cronus gently flipped Barry onto his back. "Vwell... if you insist..." He touched his tongue to the rim of Barry's clenching _anus._ "Hold still~" Cronus mumbled before he _jammed_ his tongue deep into Barry's tiny bee body. Barry moaned half out of pain and half out of pleasure. Cronus _thrust_ in and out with his pallet and Barry groaned with each wave. Barry could feel himself starting to overflow with _pressure_. He cried out as a white hot light blinded him and he released his load all over Cronus's face. Cronus chuckled. "Hovw vwas that, Babee?" Barry lay there, panting hard. "crOnut thatw as.... BEEautyifful!" Barry cooed, his ass still sore from Cronus's treatment. "Hovw vwould you like it... if... say... Vwe hawve a round tvwo~" Barry's eyes light up.


	5. Chapter 5

Cronus crushes Barry, waking him up from the dreambubble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boi. this will be the second to last chapter.

Barry goes into the living room, hearing Robbie crying. Standing next to him are....

 

SKREK

AND PATRICO 

 

SKrEk was comforting robbie. Barry, overcome with rage, flew up to Skrek and, with the sound of All Star by Smashmouth playing in the distance, punched him right in the jaw.

 

As he was doing this, the window shattered open and Andy HussHuss, accompanied by Tardis NirtNirt, Horse "ClipClop" NirtNirt, CrONUT AmpRay, and DAT BOI all busted in on UNICYCLES!!1!!!!

They crushed Barry and Andy swept Robbie into his arms.


	7. THE WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it to end. Last chapter.

Robbie looked deeply into Andy's empty ghost eyes as Skrek sang in the background, "It is ogre, is it not, is it not ogre?" In his perfect syntax. Robbie sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek and he kissed Andy. A small child crawled out from under Robbie's dress and looked up at Andy with it's suspiciously beelike face. "it ISTN OGRE" the child screeched.

 

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

THE END

PLEASE donate to Robbie Rotten's actor's cancer fund!

https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk

They are almost there!

 

this was horrible


End file.
